


Drive by with bullets

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: Grim and the Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopt don’t shop, Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Peter Parker, Canon Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FUCK endgame, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, IronDad and SpiderSon, Multiverse, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Spyder family, Team as Family, Whump, mamma spider, momma spider, shelter animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Tony decides to accompany Peter and Grim on a walk in hopes of getting the large dog to warm up to him. Too bad lots of people want Tony dead.





	Drive by with bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first story got so many good responses (thank you so much by the way😊) I decided to pump out a sequel. This ended up being more emotional/deep than I intended. But there’s still some fluff. Because what’s better than fluff;)
> 
> I’ll write a few more one shots that go with this series if you guys want. Just let me know:)

“Three weeks. It’s been three weeks, and Grim still hates me.” Tony huffed in frustration and gulped down the rest of his apple juice. “He’s okay with everyone else.”

“Grim doesn’t hate you,” Natasha chuckled, “just give him some time.”

“How long, though? Every time I’m with Peter, he gives me the stink eye.”

“You are not getting dirty looks from an animal.” She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Just be nice, show him you aren’t a threat to Peter.”

“I’m the kid’s dad!” He tapped his fingers on the table as he spoke. “How am I threatening?”

“Tony’s getting snubbed by a dog.” Clint teased in an annoyingly high pitched voice. He sat down at the kitchen island across from his fellow spy and long time friend. His Brave themed pajamas wrinkled and creased from a good night’s sleep.

“Shut up, will ya, Katniss,” Bucky yelled from the adjoining living room. “I’m tryna watch some goddamn tv.”

Tony wrinkled his nose at his un-caffeinated drink, regretting his promise to Peter that he’d drink less coffee. “Yeesh. It’s only 9:00 in the morning, and you guys are already screaming at each other.”

“Peter will be back soon. He only walks Grim for about half an hour in the morning.” Natasha slowly massaged the billionaire’s shoulder, her delicate fingers working out the tension. “Then you two can tinker in the lab for a while.”

Tony rested his hand atop the spy’s smaller one, a smile playing on his lips. “If you say so.”

Clint - ever the mature one - gagged and feigned vomiting. “I swear if you guys kiss, I’m gonna throw up.” 

“Clinton you dumbass I-“

“Morning, dad.” The young vigilante greeted happily, stopping the previous conversation from escalating. He slipped off his sneakers at the door and removed Grim’s leash before falling into his dad’s open arms. “Hi, uncle Clint, auntie Tasha.”

“Hey, kiddo.” 

Natasha’s eyes lit up with motherly affection for the small teen. “Hello мой ребенок паук.” (My baby spider.) 

“How was your walk, Underoos?” 

“It was great. Grim and I-“ Peter was cut off by his stomach, growling loudly. His cheeks turned a deep shade of pink when Tony laughed.

“Tell me, ’bout your walk while you eat your fifth breakfast.” 

“It’s my fourth, actually.”

The billionaire just laughed and started getting ingredients out to make an omelet. 

With Peter’s metabolism being seven times faster than the average humans - which was faster than Steve’s and Bucky’s metabolism combined - he learned how to cook really fast. Peter could lose up to twenty pounds in one day, so he needed to eat a lot. 

Funnily enough, the kid was as skinny as they came, never weighing more than ninety-eight pounds. He was an odd combination of lithe muscle and jutting bones. His ribs and hipbones poked out, but he still had a six-pack.

“So,” Tony slid an omelet - made with twelve eggs and nearly a pound of cheese - onto a plate while Peter munched on some Nutella bread, “how were the walk and Grim’s training?”

“It was good. Wasn’t it, Grimm?” The large black dog nuzzled the teen’s chin then laid at his feet, remaining vigilante. “We worked on some basic commands, like sit, shake, heel. He got it right away!”

“Well German shepherds are pretty smart. And he’s part German shepherd so…” Tony trailed off at the low growl emanating from the large dog’s broad chest. He quickly looked away. “Lab day?”

“Yeah!” Peter cheered. He rinsed his dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, his body practically vibrating with excited energy. He yelled, “let’s gain this grain,” before grabbing his dad’s hand and running to the elevator. 

***************

“How ’bout I come with you today?” Tony caught up to Peter just as he hooked the thick leather leash to Grim’s spike studded collar.

“You wanna come with?” Peter’s voice cracked on the last word. “You don’t normally want to walk with us or help with training.” He looked away and backed up, subconsciously curling into himself. Years of submissive behavior showing through. “You do-don’t have too if you don’t want to-to. I know you’re busy and have more important things-“

And just like all the other times’ Peter put himself down, doubted his self-worth, had PTSD induced flashbacks or nightmares about the villains he faced or his abusive past; Tony just hugged him. He held his son close to his heart and wouldn’t let go. Not until the young hero knew how much he meant to everyone, how much they loved him.

“I want to be with you, Pete. You’re my one and only, and I need you to hear me when I say how much I love you. You are not just some obligation,” he brushed his fingers through the honey-brown curls tickling his chin, “You are my son.”

Peter fought against the heat building behind his eyes, knowing how much stress he caused his dad. “Okay.” He nodded into his dad’s sturdy chest. “I love you too.”

Tony pulled away but kept his hand on Peter’s boney shoulder. “Try not to doubt yourself. ‘Kay.”

“I’ll try.” 

“Good enough for me,” Tony laughed.

The two Starks made their way out of the heavily fortified Compound. Following the main road for an hour until they turned off onto one of the deserted backroads. After nearly two hours of good conversation and calming scenery, did they decide to turn around. The sun was just beginning to set, meaning it was almost 9:00 p.m. 

Grim had remained placid the entire walk. He kept pace with Peter; walking at his left with his ears perked, listening for any sign of a threat.

Peter’s spider-sense went off right as they turned back onto the main road. Not ten seconds later did Grim’s hackles raise, and he pinned his ears back.

“What’s wro-“

“Get down!” Peter pulled Tony and Grim to the ground as bullets zipped over them. They heard tires screeching and people yelling. The small ditch beside the road wasn’t going to give them any cover.

They needed to move.

“I called some suits. But I don’t think they’ll get here in time.” Tony whispered, his hand firmly locked around Peter’s, his Stark watch blinking as the suits locked onto their location. “I’ll distract them while you run-“

“No freaking way! There are ten of them, and they have guns. Running would be pointless. And there’s no way I’m leaving you.”

“Now you listen. I’m not goi-“

“Tony Stark.” The deep voice of a man spoke. “Some luck we have… finding you here. So far away from the safety of the Avengers compound. Stand with your hands in the air, or I start shooting.”

“Stay behind me, and don’t say anything.” Tony murmured as he slowly stood to his full height, his one arm stretched out over Peter’s chest to keep him back.

There were eight men and two women standing about three yards away. Each one wore a bulletproof vest and had a gun at their hip. The tall blond man in the front had his gun up. Aiming directly at Tony. 

“My name is Vince.” The blond man - presumably the leader - announced. “My men and I have been training for this ever since you and your team of freaks shut down our alien tech. Preparing for the time when we finally rid the world of Ironman.”

“Sorry. Name doesn’t ring a bell.” The sarcasm rolled off the billionaire’s tongue like water on a windowpane. He acted out his usual facade of confidence. But the fear of Peter getting hurt because of him was growing. “How about we reschedule? Catch up some other time?”

Vince’s chapped lips pulled back into an ugly snarl, “you’re out of time, Stark.” 

He fired.

Tony jolted back as a body, not a bullet, collided with his chest. The red liquid that should’ve been discoloring his shirt was staining Peter’s instead. 

Three things happened in the next two minutes. Half a dozen suits rained down on the criminals while Grim attacked Vince as he tried to approach, and Tony dropped to his knees and held Peter close to shield him from any stray bullets. 

The commotion died down as quickly as it began. The only sound being Peter’s shallow breathing and the whirring of repulsers powering down. 

He ignored the lifeless bodies and the mangled form that once was Vince; his throat ripped out and face torn entirely off. Tony commanded a suit to him and took off for the Compound with Peter in his arms. Another suit carried Grim in a secure hold flying right behind them.

********************

Peter lost consciousness after the bullet had been removed, and the wound cleaned; the pain becoming too much. 

No medicine worked on Peter since his metabolism burned through them in a matter of minutes. The pain of removing bullets, stitching wounds, and setting bones were all things Peter had grown accustomed to years ago when he’d gotten his powers as a young child.

Though aware of Peter’s situation and familiar with all types of injuries, his other teammates couldn’t bear to see their youngest member in that much pain. He was only fifteen for Christ’s sake. They could only hope that he would pass out.

“His wound is already healing. I don’t even need to stitch it up.” Bruce assured the billionaire as he wrapped thick bandages around Peter’s stomach. “It’ll most likely be gone by morning. He’s going to be fine, Tony.” He spared a concerned glance at his friend before leaving to give them some privacy.

“You shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have let you take that bullet.” Tears streamed down the billionaire’s cheeks, his emotions finally overflowing at the sight of his son lying unconscious on a hospital bed. He was so small and so young. “I’m so sorry, bambino.”

“He truly is the best of us.” Natasha smiled sadly as she walked into Peter’s hospital room. She pressed a feather-light kiss on her nephew’s forehead and gently brushed his curly bangs back. “The strongest hero-”

“With the biggest heart.” Tony’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “He saved me, Natasha. It should’ve been me.”

“He chose to save you because he loves you, Tony.” She sat beside the mechanic and rested her head on his shoulder, their hands entwined. “It’s who he is.” At his silence, she continued. “You know that having a child was never a goal of mine, that I couldn’t have one even if I wanted to. But I’m grateful for Peter. He’s everything I could’ve asked for.” 

Tony hummed in agreement. No words could express how grateful he was that he could call Peter his son. 

“Everyone is waiting to see him.”

He kissed his girlfriend’s neck, taking pleasure in her soft giggles as he continued to leave a trail of kisses up to her lips. Natasha leaned into the affection, dropping her walls and allowing herself to be vulnerable - something she only did with Peter and Tony. 

“They need to get past the werewolf first.”

Grim perked up from his position beside Peter. He took up most of the bed, lying pressed up against Peter’s side. His long tongue flopped out of his mouth and promptly smacked Tony across the face.

“You proved yourself.” Natasha cheered quietly, barely able to suppress her laughter at her love’s saliva coated face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I’m so glad you guys liked my story!


End file.
